


Struck By Sparks

by pixiestyxs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiestyxs/pseuds/pixiestyxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be Noodles's appointment, but he's certainly not the center of Stiles's attention. That's reserved for the gorgeous vet tech working with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck By Sparks

“The doctor will see you now.” The receptionist announces, pulling Stiles from the Cats Weekly magazine he is reading. He glances around the deserted waiting room, and then at the woman behind the desk, smiling as he does so. “Thanks Mindy.”

He picks up a case from the floor, ignoring the offended yowls he can hear from within when he jostles it a little.

“Sorry buddy,” he apologizes, holding the carrier out in front of like an offering.

Damn his dad for having to work while Stiles is home on break. Otherwise he could have been in his room getting some much needed rest after the semester he’d just had – or most likely playing against his online enemies with the rest of his guild. But no, he was stuck at the veterinarian’s with his dad’s precious cat.

He’d gotten the cat for his dad right before he went off to college, not wanting his dad to get lonely while he was gone. Much to his surprise his father is very attached to it, and he treats it like another son spoiling it rotten on occasion. In fact he sometimes treats the cat better than he does Stiles. Its name is Noodles; named after the Sheriff’s favorite food that Stiles has forbidden him from eating.

He enters the exam room, whistling a song he heard on the way over and stops in his tracks. “You’re not Dr. Deaton,” he states plainly, setting the cat carrier on the exam table with a thump. Noodles reacts to this by hissing and knocking against the side of the carrier to be let out.

The man currently occupying the room glances up from the chart he’s examining, blue eyes widening. He smiles shyly though, running a hand through his curly light brown hair. Stiles kind of wants to run his own hand through that hair. It looks like it will feel incredibly soft against his skin.

“You’re right I’m not Dr. Deaton.” He sets the chart down on the counter and holds out a hand for Stiles to shake. Stiles takes it and gives it a little pump in acknowledgement. “I’m one of Dr. Deaton’s vet techs, Isaac Lahey. The doctor is running a little late for your appointment, so I’ll be doing the preliminaries. You know like temperature, weight, etcetera.”

Stiles thinks that his name sounds familiar. He ponders over it as Isaac goes about getting all of the equipment ready for Noodles and then it hits him. “Did you go to Beacon Hills High School?”

Isaac bites at his bottom lip and nods. “Yes, I was in the year below you.”

“You know who I am?” Stiles asks, reaching into the carrier and pulling out a fluffy orange cat. Personally Stiles thinks his dad should have named it Cheetos instead of Noodles. That would have fit it much better. Plus, who wouldn’t want a cat named Cheetos?

Isaac reaches out and scratches the cats head between its ears, hand briefly brushing against Stiles’s own. Stiles sucks in a breath at the sensation. That must be what all of the romance movies mean when they talk about sparks flying when two people meet. Stiles is definitely feeling the aftershocks of sparks. “Of course, who doesn’t know the Sheriff’s infamous son?”

Stiles barks out a laugh. “Right.” Infamous is certainly the right word. He’d been so much trouble for his father growing up – he and his best friend Scott always thick as thieves and right in the middle of things. Stiles couldn’t count the number of crime scenes he’d turned up at to find out what was going on.

“Plus,” Isaac smiles a little deviously, “I had the biggest crush on you in high school.”

“You did?” Stiles coughs out; he was not expecting that. Isaac picks up the cat and sets it on the scale, noting its weight on the chart.

“Uh huh. But you dated people like Lydia Martin and Danny Mahealani, so I knew I never had a chance. I was content to just admire from afar.” Isaac admits, placing Noodles back onto the table and taking its temperature.

Stiles thinks back to a few years ago when he was in high school. He had never really noticed Isaac back then, too wrapped up in his relationships and friendships to see anyone outside of their group. He does know that from what he remembers, Isaac did not look this good, nor was he this confident back then. Isaac has certainly grown up well, Stiles can admit.

“Well if you’re single, I mean not currently seeing anyone right now – but I mean it’s probably not the case. I mean come on look at you, your gorgeous,” Stiles babbles, playing with the cat’s carrier nervously. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. Steeling him he asks, “Do you want to go out with me this Friday?”

Isaac grins widely a little charmed by Stiles’s behavior. He picks up Noodles’s chart. “Um sure. This Friday sounds good to me. You’ll have to plan something awesome though.” He smirks, “you have a lot of fantasy dates to live up to.”

“Great!” Stiles practically shouts. “I can do that. Plan something amazing that is. It’ll be the best date you’ve ever been on.” He watches as Isaac writes down his number on a Post-It and hands it to him.

“I look forward to it then. Looks like the doctor is ready for you, I’ll see you on Friday then,” Isaac responds, giving a little wave to Stiles as he leaves the room right as Dr. Deaton shows up.

Stiles gives a little fist pump, not embarrassed at all that Deaton sees it. Dr. Deaton just smiles at him, not saying anything. He has a date with an extremely hot guy. This summer vacation is going to rock!


End file.
